kelloggalumnifandomcom-20200214-history
May 21, 2009
Agenda -- De-brief of leadership mtg -- Full-group meeting plans -- Alumni Survey -- Summer Connect planning -- New Representatives identified -- Graduating class outreach Leadership mtg was well attended. Big investment into alumni development. At least 6 new people hired full-time. Sarah Roach is active in the bay area. Kellogg is planning on a new building. Chopra gave a presentation on Millenials. The Dallas Club presented. They won the award for 2008 best club. 500 members. They keep a constant cadence of events. There is a tight committee that works well. Roles include President (3 yr term), VP Programming (content), VP Social (networking), Communications and Finance. This establishes a deep bench to ensure succession and fall-back. They have a consistent, free venue for their events and they secured a second option. Law firms are a good place to ask for space. They often do joint events with the NU alumni. Events are $10-25. All break even or are profitable. They do an annual charity event that costs $75. They pick the charity each year. Should we have a tentative MMM Events Schedule for the year? The Summer Connect event is a consistent annual event. The October Evanston event. next MAC mtg is in July. But, we need a Summer-Connect special meeting soon. An email needs to be sent to get it organized. Aiming for mid-August. Need to capture all best practices of past SC events. Need to reach out to past leaders. Nam to own the Chicago SC. We need to ensure that the leaders are identified. Kellogg needs to be contacted to ID the new admits and interns in each geography. Joe to explore a Webex session. Survey. We should send out a reminder to the class captains to contact their class. We will hold off on our own survey, but may just do a qualitative survey across the whole class. We reviewed the original questions we identified to determine how to focus the alumni committee ongoing. We expect the Kellogg Survey to provide much of this. We don't yet know when the results will be delivered. Neysa to contact Marissa regarding timeframe of survey outcome. Idea: An article per month on one MMM alumnus. Email it out to the alumni base. Nam? Need to ensure that all graduating students are on LinkedIn and can be contacted. Their geography is critical. This will ensure that their energy keep the process going. Nam to report back from Rob Demento the status of the LinkedIn participation. late August they will return. ---- Email Blast content: -- Summary of this council mtg mintues -- Summer Connect conference call planning -- July 24th MAC mtg. conf call -- Request for class captains to encourage people to participate in survey -- Ask for volunteers for next year's class captains Neysa to draft the email Next meeting's agenda proposal -- Summer Connect process improvement and institutional learning/capture -- Status of new class captains -- Planning for '09 alumni engagement -- Collaboration platform - is this wiki working? Other options?